james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Au-yä Aykato
sorce Hi you need to add some sort of reference to your articles(were did you get the information) i am referring to the Pendulum_Drums--Calles 01:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Source for the Hunting Arrows, Direhorse Bow and Ceremonial Bow?--Calles 22:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) pendulum drums Hi, im getting my info from the activist guide. Im a bit new to this. How do I go about creating the right hand side box for details such as height and weight of object and where found and all? Au-yä Aykato 01:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Au-yä Aykato :: First you need to find the correct info box for your object/character/film. It is easiest done with this google search and then you just copy the text in the template from the site that you found on google, and fill the missing things out you have to paste in to the (View Wikitext) text mode. Unfortunately navi objects don't have a info box someone have to create one first.--Calles 18:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I made you a correct info box http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_object --Calles 19:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Cheers dude! Appreciate it! Au-yä Aykato 22:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, there was already an infobox for items and weapons (for the RDA weapons). It would be better if we use them, as they have an specific color that are different from other infoboxes. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 23:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) And again I send my thanks! Cheers :) Au-yä Aykato 23:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sources Do you have any source for the articles you created soon? (the arrows and that stuff) If you have, put them on it, or if don't, tell me to delete the articles. Thanks. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 23:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I have sources. The activist guide. I cited them at the ends of each article. Do i need to do more? Au-yä Aykato 23:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, that's enough :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 23:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Phew...I thought i did somethin baaaad! I changed the word reference for source on each page just to make it a little clearer! :D Au-yä Aykato 23:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol :) Don't worry --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 23:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently you had saved it and we thought you were done, but apparently you were not :)--Calles 23:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) My bad. You have to have it saved right so you can preview? I just wanted to see the page and then make all my tweaking! Au-yä Aykato 00:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Iknimaya Isn't Iknimaya the Na'vi word for Hallelujah Mountains, or like a synonym? Or it is stated in the Survival Guide as a different thing? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Survival guide just says the Na'vi call them Thundering Rocks but the actual word iknimaya means path to heaven and it also mentions and uses the word to refer to the rite of passage in attaining an ikran. if you dont have the book i seriously recommend, its freakin amazing! Au-yä Aykato 01:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I really want the book! But I can't buy it in my country :( I'll wait until a friend visits the United States :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also, any way of there being a sort of sub catagory for rites of passages, perhaps within the mythology section or even the culture section. There's Uniltaron and Iknimaya. The latter could be expanded with info from Jakes own rite. What ya think? Au-yä Aykato 01:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::There's a category and era for mythology. That's what you meant? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 02:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No, i mean in the mythology section add in a catagory titled "Rites of Passage" and that can link to the two we have. ya get me? Au-yä Aykato 02:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh, no sorry XD Is that something only an admin can do or you can do it? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 02:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I tried adding in a catagory along with the other four that are their but i couldnt get into the edit for it. I reckon its an admin thing! If so, then leave it for the moment. It can wait. Au-yä Aykato 02:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, so you want to add an article to that category? For example, you want Jake Sully to appear along with the other 4 articles? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 02:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeh but id like, if possible, for the category to be Rites of Passage. In which you would have the two links for Iknimaya and Uniltaron. Au-yä Aykato 04:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, create a new category. And have Iknimaya and Uniltaron on that category. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 14:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin Nomination We are in the process of looking for new admins of the Avatar Wiki, other common wiki goers have nomininated you because of contributions to the wiki. Would you like to enter an election of sorts to become an admin? If you are, please contact me for more info on responsablities of an admin. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 00:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Great! For now, just simple things, such as deleting vandalized pages, block users, delete images, simple admin stuff. Later, I can teach you harder things. This is the list of the nominated users. When the last user, Kxetse a-ean, confirms that he wants to be nominated, we'll publish a blog on the wiki, and the community will have the chance to vote for their favorite. Also, you need to write a "speech", like the ones you can see there, so that people will support you. Just leave your speech at my talk page. If you have any questions, just drop at my talk page. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::That's perfect! --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 02:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) hey there I notice you are quite active on editing wiki pages. Also I see you are most likely to get Admin as well. I'm here to suggest that you use IRC. It helps quite a bit in protecting, and editing the wiki. You can find a link in my signature here. If you have any questions just hit up my talk page. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 16:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Congratulations, you won the elections along with JayBO! Now you have admin rights, that you'll have to use wisely. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 01:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Brilliant! Thanks again. I'll do my best! Au-yä Aykato 13:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Gratz thank, and gratz to you too [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 14:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) test... [[User:Au-yä Aykato|'Au-yä Aykato']] Talk 16:27, January 18, 2010 (UTC) New Adminship Congrats, Aykato! (I hope I spelled that right!) Hope you have fun with your new "powers." ;) Happy arresting people editing! Draginfli 03:23, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Haha, cheers dude! I hope to wield this great power with great responsibility! ;) (im half awake and have had to edit this wee comment twice, haha) [[User:Au-yä Aykato|'Au-yä Aykato']] Talk 11:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Editing game character Hello. I want to edit a page from a character from the avatar game. The character already has information about who he is, who his mate it, etc... But doesn't yet have an image.. I want to upload one to it, but i don't know how.., i'm new here.. Could you please help? Friendly regards, Ray. Hey Ray, Sure no problem. If you go to the main page, on the left is the directory with the list of links to all the pages and beneath that it has "Upload a new image". Hey presto!! If you've any trouble give me a shout. :D [[User:Au-yä Aykato|'Au-yä Aykato']] Talk 23:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Editing Rythms of the Drum, I ask you now, am I allowed to edit this statement on the page of Pandora: "Pandora's atmosphere is a poisonous (to humans) brew of nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide, xenon, ammonia, methane, and hydrogen cyanide."? I guess, you can imagine what happens if you ignite a match in a room filled with methane and oxygen... Regards, Thyr'zul 14:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thyr'zul, I reckon it'll make a big noise and burn some sh1t up. Ha! But since none of that happens in the film what with there being fire and the ships jet exhausts not igniting it then there must be so little that it doesn't come into account. And with our own atmosphere there is a bit of methane and it doesn't do no fire damage unless in a high concentration. Sure most of our atmosphere is nitrogen, bout 80%...mad I tell ya! But Anyhow, back on track, I reckon it's fine. Hope that helps! [[User:Au-yä Aykato|'Au-yä Aykato']] Talk 16:00, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah, that was my thought too, so then I'm excited about the ratio of the gases found in the atmosphere there. Because only Xenon and CO2 were stated as the 5,5% and 18% of the air of Pandora. Thyr'zul 05:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : "Pandora's atmosphere is unbreathable because of the presence of ammonia, methane and hydrogen cyanide. Fortunately, the Pandoran atmosphere's other constituents, nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide and xenon are also present in Earth's atmosphere, so in order to breathe it is only necessary to filter out toxic components, which is the Exopack's purpose." Found this at Exopack. I doubt if there can be such a mix of the listed gases what contains enough amount of oxygen in order to give a point to filter it and breath, however not enough for a blow at a greater concentration of methane and fire. Thyr'zul 15:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) would it be appropriate to merge Pandoran Neural Network with eywa? Txantslusam 'Atan 02:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Weta Can you please edit the avatar film page to include Weta workshop as providing costumes, weapons and concepts and as Weta digital as doing effectsSci-fi Leonardo 21:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Social Networking thing Hey, you should hop into IRC next time you are on, and if im there, I wanted to talk about that social networking thing you started to talk about. I have a few Ideas, but I think its different from what you had in mind JayBO Talk IRC Videos 22:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Status In order to keep our Administrator list currently up-to-date, this is a generic "are you there" message. Please, either edit my talk page to reflect your status (Active, Hiatus, Inactive), when you get the chance. If there is no response after two weeks from today, you will simply be assumed as "Inactive" and marked as such. -- 21:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ok... I hope you can come back soon :) -- 02:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) i ned some help makin a page i jast watnt to helpb yakonani need help how do i add a piture on my page thank you --Ponds11 23:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Demotion Hi Au-yä Aykato, according to our policies, you haven't edited for three months with no explanation, so you're no longer an admin. Good luck. -- 21:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC)